


Buddy System

by ionlyswimfree42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Aww, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyswimfree42/pseuds/ionlyswimfree42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elementary school AU with some interesting twists. Please see beginning notes for more details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buddy System

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is ~LocoCrazyFanWarrior~, FINALLY. Sorry for the long wait, although it is summer vacation, I'm still busy. I can't figure out the inspiration thing on this, so I'm going to give credit here. I got the idea off of a tumblr post that I saw on Facebook. I don't know the name of the tumblr user, but Jrackles has a oneshot with the same name that I'm pretty sure it's based off the same idea. If Jrackles is the original person, I'm giving credit to them. There will be similarities, that is unavoidable, but my version WILL be different. Anyway, enjoy! Also, while the relationships say Dean/Castiel, Bobby/Ellen, and Sam/Jessica, the main focus is Destiel.

"And stay out!" yelled Dean's ex-boss, pushing Dean out the door.

Dean's green eyes flashed with suppressed anger. "Hey, man, I didn't sleep with your wife," he said.

The man's face flushed red. "You calling her a liar?" he roared.

"You know," Dean said, "I'm not going to answer that." Dean turned around and stormed to his car, a 1967 Chevy Impala. The man continued yelling after Dean, who ignored him.

The engine roared to life as Dean sped off. "Hated that job anyway," he muttered under his breath. He continued driving until night, when he returned to his home--room 65 of the Palms Motel. 

After shoving his few belongings into a duffle bag, he flopped onto the bed. He contemplated getting a beer from his car, but decided against it. With an exhausted groan, he fished his phone from his pocket and stared at its glowing display. Closing his eyes, he pressed speed dial 3 and put the phone against his ear.

The dial tone rang four times before the person on the other side picked up. 

"Singer's Auto-Repair, how can I help you?" said the voice on the other end.

"Hey, Bobby," Dean said.

"Dean?" For a moment, the voice lost its hard edge. Then it came back. "Why haven't you called sooner?"

"I leave voicemails."

"Like, once every two weeks!" Bobby growled. "And you always called from a payphone, I could never call you back."

"Sorry."

"Sorry don't cut it, boy. The house is empty without you."

"Come on, surely Sam isn't that bad company."

"You do realize how long you've been gone, right?"

Dean's heart skipped a beat. "Bobby? Did something happen to Sam?" 

"He moved out six months ago."

Dean paused. "Why?" he asked after a moment, his voice panicked. "Did something bad happen?"

Bobby laughed. "He has a girlfriend," he responded.

"Ohh." Dean sighed in relief. "She pretty?" 

"Yeah. Back to you though. How have you been?" 

Dean sighed again. "Life sucks right now."

"I'm here for you, Dean. What happened?" Bobby asked, his voice gentle.

"My ex-boss's wife wanted to sleep with me. She wasn't my taste, so I said no, then she got me fired," he said. 

"That's rough. You got another job yet?"

Dean exhaled. "That's why I called actually. Can I move back in?" 

"Honestly, I'm surprised you asked. You should know you're always welcome here."

"It gave me an excuse to call. I've missed you too, Bobby." 

"Well, hurry up and get back. I'll prep your room."

"Thanks, Bobby," Dean said. "See you soon."

Dean hung up the phone and leaned back on the bed. Dean smiled. "That went well." He rolled over and turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

The next morning, Dean drove to Bobby's house. The gravel crunched under the tires as Dean pulled up the driveway. Bobby stood on the porch and watched as Dean got out of the car. 

"Hey, Dean," Bobby said with a smile. He opened his arms for a hug.

Dean returned the hug. "Hey, Bobby." Dean pulled away and retrieved his bag from the trunk of the car.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" he asked. 

"Well, yeah," Dean shrugged. "I've been living on the road. Don't need much." 

Bobby opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of another car approaching. When the car parked, Sam got out of it.

"Dean?" Sam called.

"Sam!" Dean embraced Sam. "How you been, man?" 

"I've been good," Sam replied. "What about you? You going okay?"

Dean grimaced. "It hasn't been great, but it's much better now." Dean glanced behind Sam to his car. "Where is your girlfriend?" 

"Oh, she's at home. We thought we could invite you over for dinner, so she's cooking." Sam stared hard at Dean. "You can't say no. Bobby's invited too." 

"I get to eat dinner with my brother, meet his girlfriend, and not have to cook? Why would I stay home?" Dean said with a smile.

Bobby shrugged. "It's not like I had any dinner plans anyway."

Sam's face lit up. "That's great! Dean, you want to come over now, or do you want to unpack, or what?" 

Shouldering his bag, Dean walked into the house. As he headed towards his room, the familiarity of the place seeped in and he couldn't help smiling. Sam followed him.

"What are you smiling about?" Sam asked.

Just then, they reached Dean's room. After a moment, Dean slowly opened the door. Creaking, the door swung into the room, revealing his basic room. Walking forward, he gently placed his bag on the bed and turned to face Sam. "I'm home," he said. 

Twenty minutes later, Sam, Dean, and Bobby were at the front door of Sam's apartment. The keys jingles as Sam unlocked the door.

"I'm home!" Sam called as he ushered in Bobby and Dean.

A woman's voice came from the kitchen. "Oh, perfect timing. You said your brother like pie, right? I made apple, d'you think he'd like it?"

Dean eyes widened. "Pie?" he mouthed to Sam. 

Before Sam could answer, a blonde-haired women wearing a low-cut Smurf t-shirt and shorts appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Sam, I-- oh! Bobby!"

Sam walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "We invited them over for dinner, remember?" 

The woman made a face. "It's still about half an hour until it's ready."

"It's it? Oh." Sam stood there for a moment. "I guess I just got excited."

She smirked. "That's an understatement." Her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh, no, Sam! You brought Dean already? I was going to get into something-" she glanced down at her outfit. "-a bit more guest friendly."

Dean extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Dean. You're fine in that outfit, whatever makes you comfortable."

The woman blushed as she stepped forward and shook his hand. "I'm Jessica. Jessica Moore. Sam has told me so much about you."

Dean smiled. "Nice to meet you. Should I call you Miss Moore?" 

Jessica laughed. "That won't be necessary. Jessica works."

"Jess and I began dating nine months ago," Sam said excitedly. 

Dean's eyebrows rose. "Nice! Really, Sam. I'm happy for you." 

"I'm glad I could introduce you. Bobby called me last night, told me you were coming back. I thought it would be a good idea for you to meet Jess," Sam said. 

Jessica laughed again. "Oh, please, you were practically begging me. What was it again? 'Oh my gosh, JessJessJessJessJess, (was there another Jess in there?) Dean's coming home, I mean to Bobby's, and can we go there? Please?' Bobby, does that sound right?"

"How would Bobby know?" Sam asked.

Bobby grinned. "You said all that before you hung up the phone." 

The oven beeped from the kitchen. "I've got to deal with that," said Jessica. "Make yourself comfortable. If you want beer, Sam can grab you something." With that, she rushed out of the room. 

"Do you guys want a beer?" Sam asked. Dean and Bobby shook their heads. Sam sat down on the couch. "So, you've met Jess," he said. 

Dean shook his head in disbelief. "How did you get her to date your dorky face?" he asked jokingly. 

"I, uh..." Sam scratched his head sheepishly. "I accidentally knocked her down on her first day... and all the books she was carrying."

Dean winced. "Jeez..."

"That's not the worst of it!" Sam exclaimed. "They were textbooks."

Dean made a noise of sympathy. "That's gotta suck. Wait, why was she carrying textbooks?"

"She's the new librarian at the school I teach at," Sam replied. "She started last school year." 

"That's right, you're a math teacher at, at..." Dean scratched his chin. "I forgot where."

"Hillcrest Elementary School," Sam supplied. "I teach the top math class for fifth and sixth grade." 

Jessica poked her head in the room. "Dinner's ready." The three men stood up at the same time. They entered the dining room, a cozy room with yellow walls. On the table was dinner, a chicken caeser salad and chicken strips.

"Everything is self-serve," Sam said as he sat down.

"That's his way of saying he doesn't know how much to give you," Bobby muttered with a smile. Jessica laughed, and it was then Dean realized how much she meant to Sam. When she laughed, his face lit up in a way he had never seen in Sam's past relationships. Sam's mouth moved, but Dean couldn't hear what he said. Sam snapped his fingers in front of Dean.

"Huh?" Dean said, torn from his thoughts.

"Everything okay Dean? You were staring," Sam said. Jessica shot a concerned look at Dean. 

"Yeah, everything's fine. Great, even." Dean gestured to the chicken. "Should I start?" Dean stabbed a piece with his fork and put it on his plate. The silverware clicked as everyone followed suite. 

"So, Dean, I heard you lost your job," Jessica said in a conversational tone. 

"Yeah," Dean replied in a curt tone. "Not a fun story. Hatred the job, though. Not upset to be out."

"Oh, sorry if that was a rude question," Jessica said, looking down at her plate. She played with her food for a minute before asking "Do you like dinner?"

"Delicious," Dean replied. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but did I hear you mention pie earlier?" 

She grinned. "Apple."

"Sam, I approve of her!" Dean said with a wink. "Delicious food, good looks, and pie. She is officially awesome in my book."

Sam he'd Jessica's hand. "Not that I need your approval to date someone, but, thanks Dean."

"That means a lot to me too," Jess chimed in. "I mean, I know I just met you today, but to know that Sam's brother approves of this..." she trailed off.

"I just realized, you're out of a job!" Sam exclaimed.

"Gee, Sam, thanks for paying attention," Dean grumbled.

Sam ignored him. "Jess, isn't the physical education instructor leaving?"

"Oh, yeah, he is!" Jess looked at Sam. "Do you know who they're looking at for the job?"

"I don't think they are looking at anyone yet."

"Dean could do it."

"Whoa," Dean interrupted. "What?"

"Okay, so, the physical education instructor at the school we work at is leaving," Sam explained. "You need a job, and you're good at physical activities..."

"Everyone there is friendly," Jess supplied. "I'm sure you'd like them"

"We could put in a good word," Sam offered, looking innocent. 

Dean shook his head. "I was gonna work at Bobby's."

"Like hell!" Bobby retorted. "If you have an outside job opened to you, take it."

Sam, Jess, and Bobby all looked at Dean with puppy eyes. Dean tried to look tough but cracked. "Fine. There's no guarantee I'll get the job, anyway." Everyone grinned. "The only reason is because how ridiculous Bobby looked with those puppy eyes," Dean said.

"We'll talk to the principal," Jess said, "and get you in for an interview."

"Who's the principal?"

Sam grimaced. "Out of all the people you'll have to interact with, I'd say she's the worst. She can be scary."

"She isn't scary, just..." Jess searched for the right word. "determined. She isn't awful."

"A name, please?" Dean asked again.

"Naomi Clerk. You'll meet her soon, if she considers you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read, and hopefully enjoyed, Chapter 1. Please note, as an elementary AU, ages and names (mostly last, but a few first names... it will be obvious who they are) will be changed for some of the characters. I don't know when the next chapter will be updated, but I will try to get it up as soon as possible.


End file.
